The Lesser Demon
by FrayedAuthor
Summary: Brittany used to have an imaginary friend who was there through everything, who listened and cared about her. She missed being that naïve she missed her friend….but little does she know that their friendship was dangerous. And that it was forbidden. What happens when her friend returns, and he's more real than she realized.
1. Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I'm here with a brand new supernatural-type story, yay! I hope you all will come to enjoy this one because I'm going to be playing into some new territory with some of this stuff, might make up a few creatures myself….**

 **Anyway, this story should remain T rated, mostly for blood and swearing.**

 **Ok, enough of my babbling, you guys want to read.**

* * *

 _Past…._

She was barely five when the playground bullies stuck gum in her hair…..she cried for nearly an hour when the teacher told her she'd have to cut off some of her wavy auburn locks…..it wasn't fair! Why'd those mean boys have to go and ruin her hair like that?

It wasn't bad enough that they caused her to have one of the worst haircuts of her life….but the very next day they kept teasing her and picking on her over her lopsided pixie cut, she never felt so humiliated in her life.

So she ran, she ran as far away from those mean boys as she could….she knew where part of the fence was broken and she was small enough that it was easy to squeeze through the opening to sit between the fence and an old air conditioning unit that was busted.

She remembers how much she cried and how terrible she felt…..she felt so ugly and betrayed by her classmates, she wanted to stay in that little hiding place forever.

She didn't remember how he got back there though….how he even managed to find her.

"Hey little one…what's with all the tears?" She should've been scared by him, he was a stranger after all, and her parents warned her never to talk to them…..but was barely five….and though she was scared at first, she was sad and wanted to be comforted.

Sobbing harder she threw herself towards the older boy, clinging to his red jacket for dear life as she cried and cried, between her hiccups and tears she told him how mean and ugly those boys were, how ugly she was now….

"You're not ugly," The words were a bit of a shock to her, his voice was so serious she had to lean back to look at his face to see if he was teasing her…..but his face was solid, firm, his honey eyes glued to hers she felt a rush of fear and longing….peering into those odd colored eyes.

"I-I'm not?"

"No, you're beautiful, remember that ok? Don't let your sorrows keep you flightless, ok little bird?" He brushed down her hair, probably trying to tame the frizz, before brushing away her tears….and probably some snot, with his sleeve.

The bird comment made her giggle and his eyes twinkled like stars, "I'm not a bird! I'm Brittany, I'm a girl," She says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He grins and she feels proud for causing it, "Ok….Brittany, you're a girl, a girl who should get back to class now ok?" He sets her down, gesturing to the broken fence.

But she didn't want to go back….even if he said she was beautiful, that meant very pretty, according to her daddy, "But what about those boys?" She asks, the tears springing up in her big baby blue's again.

The kind boy laughs and brushes his finger under her eye, catching a stray tear as his eyes glint with mischief, "Next time those boys pick on you…..punch them,"

"B-but that's mean!"

"They put gum in your hair….called you mean names, and that was very mean of them wasn't it? But they didn't care…..it'll be an eye for an eye little bird…..just a quick punch will get your point across,"

Brittany was confused…..punching was fighting, it wasn't aloud at school, "I don't even know how to!"

"It's easy, curl your hand into a fist, then swing, put your whole body weight behind it and never hold back,"

His tone was serious again, his eyes haven't lost the spark of mischief and she could feel it rubbing off on her, so she listened to him.

When she got back to the playground and the boys saw her, they flocked over to pick on her some more and she did just what the nice boy said, she punched the biggest boy right in the nose.

She broke it.

* * *

And that wasn't the first time she got in trouble….as she got older the boy would show up to help her, comfort her, he'd wipe her tears and clean her up, call her 'little bird' and give her advice.

Once when she was nine some girls stole her favorite dress up doll….she was mad and upset, flustered, she had asked nicely for it back…..they refused.

So when she went to the teachers to get help they wouldn't listen…..they said the girls would give the doll back if she asked nicely and waited….that only made her more upset.

He was there for her again, walking beside her as she stomped off across the playground to find the girls, "They're not very nice are they? Why don't you ever play with your sisters?" He was the same as when she last saw him….she thought for sure he would've gone away by now, her parents said he was part of her imagination…

"My sisters have their own friends….mine just like to play pranks on me," She paused beneath an oak tree, sulking in the shade she keeps her voice low.

"Then they're not real friends…..friends will share and ask for things, they'll listen to you and help you, play with you. Those girls stole something your mother bought you, they had no right,"

"So? You want me to punch her?" Brittany arched an eyebrow, she was pretty good at that…..her father actually suggested they enroll her in some kickboxing classes when she was younger to try and 'work' all her anger out in a positive way.

It just made it easier for her fight back when need be…."No, a punch is too nice….biting sounds more fun," She looks up at his suggestion, meeting those familiar golden eyes that twinkle in the shade, glowing with mischief and….something….she couldn't tell.

"B-bite? But…."

"She won't stop picking on you till you stand up for yourself, just like those boys, just one quick bite and you'll get your message across,"

"Ok…."

"That's my little bird,"

She didn't see him after that…..once she started walking again he didn't follow, she found the girls again easily and the one with the ponytail and braces was still playing with her doll.

Brittany did ask for it back again…..the girl said no and even got annoyed at her, getting up in her face and telling her she didn't deserve a nice doll like this one…..and once again she did as he told her, she grabbed the girl's arm and bit her.

That was the first time she ever tasted blood.

* * *

Her sisters never saw him, they never saw him, even when he showed up at her sixteenth birthday party…he even brought a present.

But he only showed up later…..when everyone was outside and she was in the kitchen, trying to get some peace and quiet from the hollering and laughter…..for some reason huge crowds made her anxious, but she didn't mind the pictures….."Little bird happy birthday!"

Whirling around she nearly falls out of her swivel chair, clutching the countertop she tries to calm her pounding heartbeat as he lingers in the kitchen doorway, holding something behind his back, a bright warm smile on his face.

"Y-you…what…?"

"I brought you a gift!" He walks over to her and sets a small black box on the countertop, he was keeping some distance between them…..which she was grateful for.

She holds her tongue, she's old enough to know that this isn't normal…..he really can't be part of her imagination right? "Oh thank you," she slowly opens the gift, feeling anxious and a tad frightened…..but he hasn't hurt her in the past, and she felt that he wouldn't hurt her now either.

Inside the box was a smaller dark blue velvet box, a jewelry box, opening it slowly she stares at the ring in awe.

It's silver mostly….with a solid ruby right in the center…..there are small engravings along the band and she can see the twinkle of smaller jewels surrounding the ruby.

"It's beautiful! You didn't have to…." She looks up at him, feeling emotion building in her throat, this is the nicest thing she's ever gotten….

"I wanted to," He leans against the counter, a small smile on his face, "It's a tool too…..when you wear it, it'll protect you,"

"Protect me?" She echoes, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"No really, I promise," His tone was serious again…..and she pulls the ring from the box carefully, slipping it onto her right ring finger she sighs softly.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you Brittany,"

* * *

 _Present….._

"Why do we have to load all this stuff ourselves?" Brittany grunts as she heaves the last box into the back of Jeanette's little hatch back, "Couldn't we have hired some high school kids to do it?" She brushes a few stray strands off her damp forehead and glowers at her younger sibling.

Jeanette's violet hued eyes glimmer innocently behind her glasses and she lifts her shoulders into a shrug, "I thought it'd be fun for the three of us to pack our things,"

"Yeah! Our first road trip together, it's going to be fun!" Eleanor hurries down the driveway towards them, a light green duffle hanging off one shoulder, "I packed enough snacks for all of us…until we get to the next major town,"

"See it'll be fun,"

Brittany smiles warmly at her two little sisters, "Yeah, with you two at my side nothing can go wrong,"

She twists the ring on her finger, hoping she didn't just jinx them.

* * *

 **Lots of backstory for the first chapter! I apologize! But everything will make more sense as the story continues, thank you for reading!**


	2. His Name is Alvin

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow thank you for all the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm liking this story so far myself!**

 **The first couple chapters will be moving a little fast...but that's because the real action should be starting in the third chapter and I don't want to drag out all the boring stuff.**

 **Anyways here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

She hasn't had this nightmare in awhile…she knew she was having it, she's aware of everything that happens during it…it's a memory after all….

She can control her own body, her own words and thoughts, but not him.

She can't control the outcome though…it's always the same.

 _Jeanette and Eleanor were staying after school today, Jean is working on her science fair project and has been staying late every day to tweak and fix problems with her project….she's a little OCD when it comes to these things, but she always manages to win._

 _Eleanor has to stay late to make up a test, she had food poisoning last week and missed the exam, Brittany helped her study since she took the test already._

 _Of course Brittany wasn't going to stay behind with them, she wasn't about to spend anymore time there if she didn't have to._

 _Walking home was easy, they didn't live too far from the school and she enjoyed this cool autumn weather…..since her sisters weren't there to walk with her she put her headphones in and blasted some of her favorite songs, she knew it probably wasn't wise to have the volume up this high since she couldn't hear much of the outside world but she never worried about missing anything._

 _The girls usually go through the back door on school days, their parents keep it unlocked for them and if they have errands to run they leave a spare key under the little turtle statue next to the back porch, Eleanor dubbed him The Door Guardian._

 _Approaching the back door she feels a sense of….unease as she reaches for the handle, the door swings open upon contact and her stomach sinks as fear quickly squeezes around her heart._

 _Even though it remains unlocked for them the door is always shut tight, keeping up the appearance that it's locked up….this isn't right._

 _Yanking her headphones out Brittany cautiously sets her bag down…..ears perked up as she strains to hear her parents talking….she doesn't hear the deep rumbling of her father telling her mom all about his day….sometimes they keep him late so she listens for her mother's humming or singing…..but she doesn't hear her voice either._

 _The fear crawls up her throat and she creeps though the eerily still kitchen, "M-Mom I'm home…Jean and Ellie are staying after to work on some stuff so they'll be driving the car back…Mom? Dad?"_

 _All the fear that's been swelling up inside of her finally bursts, like a balloon it explodes in her chest and consumes her, she chokes on the scream and the sound that escapes her throat sounds like she was straggled….._

 _Her parents are on the carpet….she can see her mother's hand peeking out from behind the couch, her wedding ring glints dully from the light of an overturned lamp…..her father is laying in a pile of glass…the remains of their coffee table, and his once bright blue eyes stare up at the ceiling….the glassy hue and dried blood seeping from his mouth are clear signs that he is no longer alive…._

 _Rushing to her mother's side she tries not to stop dead in her tracks upon seeing her state of being…..her sides are moving shallowly and her soft green eyes are flickering around wildly, trying to pin onto something._

 _"MOM!" Brittany collapses to her knees beside her mother's crumpled body, she can see the angry deep wounds along her back and sides…..they're bleeding profusely._

 _"B-Brittany…..run….he's-" Her sweet voice is rough with fear and blood…..her eyes lock with Brittany's and she can see the life draining away with each labored breath…her vision blurs with tears and she lets out a loud sob, desperately grabbing hold of her mother's hand._

 _"M-Mom no! You have to hang on!" Releasing her hand she scrambles to her feet, racing for her phone which she left in her bag she doesn't even make it to the kitchen…he's there in a flash, appearing out of the shadows his wild eyes and disheveled appearance gives away the fact that he's desperate for money….and he's under the influence of something…..that explains how he managed to take out her father._

 _"D-dammit another witness….I don't want to do this girly but I have no choice," The blade cuts into her throat easily, and he's not even pressing down yet, the thin cut seeps blood and she feels all her fear vanish beneath a tidal wave of rage._

 _Lashing out she catches him in the stomach with a well aimed blow, he gags and stumbles back from the impact, she rushes forward to disarm him but the drugs he's under must give him some sort of super human reflexes…..or it makes all form of pain disappear because he recovers swiftly and meets her halfway._

 _The blade slices into her side, just above her hip and the sudden hot pain is something she's never experienced before, it cuts through her wildly and makes her whole body scream out that something's wrong._

 _Her anger dissipates and she feels the weight of the world crash down on her shoulders as her shirt begins to grow warm with her blood…he had pulled the knife out and was about to plunge it back into her when she saw him._

 _His eyes weren't their golden hue…..these eyes were foreign to her, frightening and not even close to being human, the furious black pits made her think that maybe that's what Hell looks like…it happened so fast she would've missed it had she blinked._

 _One minute the man was standing before her, knife poised to strike, the blade slick with her blood….then he was gurgling and clawing desperately as his neck._

 _There was so much blood._

 _Then he was there, blocking the view, firm hand against her wound she falls against his firm chest, sobs racking her broken body…she feels her heart so numb with an entirely different type of pain as he holds her like he has so many times before…..but this time is different, no amount of comforting words can heal the blow dealt this time around._

 _A part of her has been broken for good this time…and he couldn't mend her._

* * *

She wakes up slowly, so used to the nightmare it no longer frightens her…..though it reopens the deep wound to her heart and she feels the overwhelming grief threatening to swallow her whole.

But she won't fall victim to it, not yet, she has to look after her sisters….keep them safe from the cruel world they live in, and she has to find _him_ again.

She has a lot of questions for the mysterious munk, and she won't rest till she finds him again, even if that means putting herself in harms way.

It seems to be the only way to bring him to her.

* * *

The Miller girls ended up stopping in a few towns over, they weren't all that comfortable driving at night especially in new places so they opted to bed down in a cozy little hotel for the night.

Brittany exits the shower first, towel drying her damp hair she explains to Eleanor how the water works as she slips into the bathroom next.

Jeanette is sitting on top of one of the beds, busy hooking up her laptop to the hotel's Wi-Fi she glances up at her as she takes a seat beside her.

"Hey Jean I need some help…remember this ring?" Brittany slowly removes the silver-ruby ring from her finger, her hand feeling extremely naked afterward as she hands the piece of jewelry over to her sister.

"Yes, it's beautiful, what's the problem?" Jeanette carefully tilts the ring, studying all the various markings etched into the band, eyes wide in silent wonder.

"The markings…..I'm curious to know exactly what they are and the meanings behind them…." Brittany explains, working the towel against her hair again, she carefully brushes through her locks and works out any tangles as Jeanette turns to her laptop screen.

"Sure Britt! It's been awhile sense I found out something new…..I'm curious to see what these mean too," She smiles and begins typing away, Brittany isn't sure what words she's using to find the symbols but she'll leave her to it.

"Thanks a bunch Jean," Smiling she slips off the bed and tosses the towel onto the little counter, "I'm going to go get a snack from the vending machine outside, need anything?" She picks up her phone and tucks it into her pajama short's pocket along with a few dollars.

"If they have anything chocolate I'm game," Her violet eyes are glued to the bright screen of her laptop but a smile stretches across her face as Brittany rolls her eyes and walks out, her own smile on her face.

Jean is a little picky when it comes to food but if it has chocolate on it or in it she'll eat it without any questions, they love to tease her about her chocolate problem and whenever she requests something that isn't chocolate they worry she's sick to which she always replies 'I can't just live off chocolate! I've done my research it isn't possible…..'

Laughing beneath her breath Brittany rounds the corner to the vending machines and stands before the protected snacks, eyeing all the choices intently she doesn't flinch when his reflection appears over her shoulder.

"I'm not in trouble ya know…unless you're coming to warn me that I might choke on a Cheeto," Brittany inserts a dollar and presses E5, watching intently as the bag of chips is slowly pushed forward till they drop into the chute.

"I can't save you from chips little bird," He retrieves her cheesy snack before she can move to grab it herself, she frowns when he rips it open and steals a few.

"Hey I paid for those!" She snatches the bag back and scowls at him, "Why are you here then? You never show up unless I need you….."

"You took off your ring…..and you used to share everything with me when you were a kid, what the heck happened? Selfish much…" He grumbles, russet ears lowering as he smirks lightly, eyes light and teasing.

So much different than his eyes that day…"My sister is looking up the symbols," She says simply, turning back to the machine she inserts another dollar and picks out a candy bar for Jeanette.

"She'll find a few but the others are mine and mine alone,"

"I figured you weren't human,"

"Oh? Then what am I, little bird?" He retrieves the candy bar too and she glares at him, warning him to not even try and snatch a bite of it.

He simply holds it out for her to take, "Right now I want to say you're a Golden Retriever," She takes the offered food and tucks it into her pocket…she has a feeling they'll be talking for a little bit longer.

Now that she thinks about it, this is the most they've ever spoken to each other really, usually he just appears to give her a few short words of advice or to simply hold her while she cries…most girls would find the later embarrassing but she's known him since she was little and his presence is more friendly and kind than embarrassing…..

"But, I'd say you're something otherworldly….even though I don't really believe in fairies or unicorns I do think that there are some forces at work that have darker intentions. When I was growing up you'd appear out of thin air…you'd solve most of my problems with violence which wasn't really smart but I don't mind, and when you killed that man your eyes were unlike any I'd ever seen,"

He watches her, listening quietly as she pauses to study him, his face is still the same as its always been…..though she does see the slightest hint of a new scar just above his right temple, though his fur hides it pretty well…..he's in a different outfit though but he's stuck to his usual red theme and is dressed in an open red flannel with a dark t-shirt underneath, and a dark pair of jeans finish off his look….he has a red baseball cap facing backwards on his head and his wild russet locks peek through the opening and stick out in various directions from beneath it.

"Please don't say I'm a vampire or I'll probably never visit you again," He shoves his paws into his jean pockets and she catches the glint of a ring on his right ring finger…she'll have to try and see if it has the same markings as hers later.

"You're not a vampire….you're worse than that according to legend and considering the fact that when you killed that man you didn't even touch him…..I'd say that I have every right to be scared or cautious around you. Maybe I should even stop talking to you,"

She watches as fear flashes through his eyes along with some pain at her words…..very human emotions…..and for a moment she fears that perhaps he doesn't even have emotions and it might be her very mortal brain that is trying to pin these emotions upon him in hopes that maybe he has some feelings towards her…that maybe he'll be sticking around longer this time.

Lord knows she needs his company…she's been feeling a sense of unease lately and she fears its something she can't deal with on her own.

"You're a demon….aren't you?"

He nods quietly, eyes flashing a golden-red, and she catches a glimpse of his power in that one flicker of color…..but that doesn't change anything for her…..she had a feeling that she should fear him, she always has, but she respects him more and her trust for him is even greater.

"Ok….that question is out of the way…..what's your name?"

"It's Alvin in your language," He watches her closely, as if waiting for her to turn tail and run.

Brittany smiles and holds out her hand, "Nice to offically meet you, Alvin, thank you for saving my life that day,"


	3. Witch Blood

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, I really love writing supernatural stuff and it's so exciting! You can tweak the creatures to your liking since they're techinally not real and with demons there's such a variety to what they can do and I'll be exploring a lot with Alvin and future demonic characters.**

 **Speaking of more characters I'm debating on adding a few Ocs, if you guys want to send some in that is? I could use a few to help me build the story and plot.**

 **That's all from me!**

* * *

She wasn't scared of him, she probably should've been terrified to hear this piece of information but honestly it didn't bother her much, after all he's been one of the kindest people in her life and has stuck by her through some of her most embarrassing moments and comforted when she was scared…he saved her life too.

If he was a demon he wasn't like any she's ever heard about….were those myths false or is there a darker side that he keeps hidden from her…..she caught a glimpse of it that day but she knew that there was more to the munk than he let her see.

He left her after that, telling her he'd pop in occasionally and make sure their trip is going ok, so she returned to the hotel room to find that Jeanette had fallen a sleep…..she took her ring back with a small smile.

That night when Brittany went to bed she didn't have a single dream, and it was one of the best nights of sleep she's ever had.

* * *

Brittany flicks through the radio stations trying to find a decent song as she stirred the car with her other hand, annoyance pinched at her brows as she flicks through the channels and finds nothing but radio hosts chatting away.

"Brittany both hands on the wheel please," Eleanor leans over from the passenger seat to fiddle with the buttons, shooing her sister's hand away as she takes over in the search for a song to listen to.

Brittany huffs and focuses all her attention on the road again, "I've been driving for awhile now Ellie I'm pretty sure I can multi-task," She merges over into another lane, listening to Jeanette's directions as they search for a place to grab breakfast at.

They didn't really want to sit down and eat, they wanted to get to their destination soon before it was dark, they didn't want to keep hunkering down in hotels and spending all their money on rooms.

Eleanor smiles at her words and finally finds some music to listen to, leaning back she turns to watch the outside world as Brittany glances out the windshield to scan some tall signs passing over their heads.

She focuses all her attention back to the road just in time to see the truck, she swerves wildly, her heart leaping into her throat as she narrowly avoids colliding with the large machine, "HEY WATCH IT!" She yells looking into her rear view mirror she expects the owner to stumble out like a drunk or step out to apologize…she doesn't expect the truck to turn sharply and head straight for them again.

Brittany's eyes widen in terror as she hits the gas and the car lurches forward, "W-What's going on!?" Eleanor looks into the side-view mirror, her own expression one of total fear as the truck begins to gain on them.

"I-Its like they're trying to hit us!" Jeanette cries, fumbling for her phone she dials a number, probably 911 but before she can finish the number the front of the truck catches their bumper.

Brittany curses and reeves the engine, peeling away from the hostile driver she looks around wildly, hoping some other drivers might see their confrontation but in her attempt to escape the massive truck she had swerved onto a half-finished road…and they were racing for a dead end….

She twists the wheel harshly and hits the bark, ears ringing as the car's wheels screech harshly against the gravel and pavement, fumbling for her seatbelt Brittany clasps part of her hand over her ring and feels it suddenly heat up beneath her palm as the truck heads straight for them.

Their car is turned sideways on the road so she's in the direct path of the oncoming truck, she'd get the impact first, turning to her sisters she tries to get Eleanor to undo her seatbelt as she truck's engine suddenly becomes deafening, her pulse jumps beneath her skin and she whirls around in time to see a flash of smoke and lightning….and then Alvin's there.

The truck slams into his body like it's hitting a solid brick wall, he stares coldly at the machine as it's front crumples like paper against him, smoke billows out from the engine as the owner's door swings open and a large man stumbles out cursing colorfully.

Not sparring them a glance Alvin walks around the truck and to the man, a gunshot goes off and they scream, hunkering down in their seats as the shot rings in their ears like a sharp note.

Peeking over her window Brittany jumps back as the man's body hits their windshield, the glass splinters and his body rolls off the top before disappearing over the side, her seatbelt finally comes undone and she fumbles for the door, yanking it open she climbs out quickly as Alvin appears around the side of the truck again, eyes cold as he watches the man stand to his feet.

"W-what the hell!" Brittany chunks a rock at the man, her fear quickly turning to fury as Alvin stands silently behind her, "Why were you trying to kill us?!"

The man spits salvia and blood onto the pavement, his ice-like eyes quivering with fear and pure fury, "You should know, your aura gives you away you witch!" He spits, jaw trembling with hate he flexes his swollen hand as his gaze flickers to Alvin.

"Call your demon off and I might let you live….." He snarls, she can see parts of a shotgun spread out across the gravel and she looks to the munk hovering protectively behind her, there's blood seeping through his t-shirt just above his hip.

"He shot you!" Her attention is drawn to him quickly and she feels a rush of worry and guilt spread through her but the unknown man doesn't seem to like to be ignored because she hears his solid heavy steps behind her as he rushes forward.

He doesn't even get the chance to touch her, she hears a few bones snap and then there's a noticeable 'thud' behind her as his body crumples to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor out of the car, they stand just on the other side, their expressions consisting of a mixture of horror, disgust and confusion.

Alvin finally blinks and meets her gaze, "Everyone ok?" He asks moving his intense eyes to her sisters who visibly shrink back under his gaze.

"We're fine, he didn't get the chance to hit us remember? Gosh you're bleeding really bad…..what did he hit you with?" Brittany reaches out and tugs his shirt up before he has a chance to stop her and she flinches at the nasty bullet wound in his side.

"Just a silver bullet soaked in Holy water, it'll heal soon once the water evaporates, the bullet passed through," He explains glancing at the totaled truck, "Geez you'd think a Hunter would plate his truck in silver…..much not be a big-shot then…no one will miss him," He moves her paw away and goes to his body.

"Ok…..care to explain what the hell just happened?!"

"Eleanor!"

"What Jeanette? We nearly got flattened by this lunatic and then this guy shows up and stops a truck dead in its tracks! Then he kills the guy without even touching him…..and he got shot," Eleanor stalks forward to grab hold of Brittany's arm, her fear still clear on her face but its now mixed with anger and confusion.

"Do you know him?"

"Uh…." Brittany glances at Alvin who is crouched over the man's body, searching through his pockets as he hums a tune to himself she glances back at her baby sister who follows her gaze to Alvin, "You can see him?"

"Y-yes! Why?!" Eleanor looks on the verge of punching her and crying…..but she doesn't do either, instead she fixes her intense green eyes on Brittany who looks to Alvin for help…..she wasn't sure if she should lie or tell the truth….considering they just saw a whole of lot messed up stuff she's pretty sure a lie won't cut it…..then again the truth might scare them half to death or they might think she's teasing them.

"You could never see him before…he's a demon," Brittany cuts right to the chase, why waste time making up a story when he just saved all their lives?

Eleanor stares at her for a moment before looking back to Alvin who has taken the chance to drag the man into overgrown bushes lining the unfinished road, he looks up upon feeling their eyes on him and he wipes his hands off on his ruined shirt, "What?"

"This is some sick joke?" Eleanor looks back to her and she shakes her head, her own anger now building once again, why would she accuse her of lying?!

"I'm not Eleanor, you saw what he did! What other explanation is there?"

"I-I believe you," Jeanette's soft voice cuts through their brief spat and they turn their attention to the soft spoken chipette who has stayed right by her car the entire time, violet eyes wide.

"I mean…..nothing mortal can stop a truck like that and survive…..he even survived being shot and then he killed that m-man….." Jeanette's voice cracks and she stops to take a deep slow breath, "His neck snapped, just like that it just…and he was watching him, how else could that man just die?" She asks approaching her sisters.

Eleanor listens for a moment before speaking again, "I-it's just….overwhelming…and crazy," She adds weakly as Alvin calmly walks past them and begins to pull the drink across the pavement, they all stop to watch as he positions the truck with ease near the body to make it look like the man had hit a tree…..he then punches through the windshield before closing the door.

"There, he was drunk and hit a tree, no seatbelt and boom he's dead," Alvin says standing back to study his handiwork, "So…." He starts as he turns to face the girls.

"Thank you, again," Brittany says approaching him she crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes, "How is it that you always seem to show up when we need you?" She asks.

"Usually I'd just kind of guess if you needed help…this time it was because you touched the ring," Alvin motions to her hand and then holds up his, on his right ring finger is a similar ring to hers…..except the stone is a ruby and there are different runes…..and instead of silver the band is made of gold.

"The rings?" she asks confused, glancing at hers then his, they looked like they were a pair,  
"You made them to be a pair?" She asks aloud, looking up at his face.

He grins sheepishly and shrugs his shoulder, "I didn't make them, I stole them…." He explains brushing past her, "I'll explain everything about the rings later but we should really get you all out of here before the police show up," He says gesturing for them to get back into their car.

Brittany reluctantly climbs back into the driver's seat and speeds away from the man and his totaled truck…this time it's not just her and her sisters in the car however, Alvin was riding shotgun.

* * *

"Ok we're safe, tell me," She orders as she merges onto the highway, glancing at her mirrors every other minute….afraid that she might see red and blue lights or even another car bent on flattening them, in the mirrors.

"They're Charms…..special jewelry crafted by demons that have a special ability or spell placed upon them. Ours are Linked, it lets us know where the other wearer is, if they're in trouble, or if someone else has the ring," Alvin explains, digging through their glove box.

"So that's how you knew that man was after us, you must've sensed that Brittany was in trouble," Jeanette says in awe, "I was wondering what those runes meant…." She adds under her breath, seeming a tad disappointed that she wasn't able to understand them.

Brittany frowns, still slightly confused, "But why me? I mean….Jeanette and Eleanor were there too, and there are others out there too…." She says slowly, glancing at the munk.

Alvin found the car's manual and was flicking through the pages quickly, eyes sweeping over the words at an incredible pace, "You have the strongest connection to your ancestors…..your blood is purely witch while your sisters' have mixed blood, though they are still part witch I wouldn't have gained any power from binding myself to them…..and they would've been at risk of dying if I put the ring on them," He says stuffing the manual back.

"W-wait, wait…witch blood?" Brittany asks glancing at him in alarm, "What's that mean? I can cast spells and speak with animals?" She snorts, unable to actually believe his words…it sort of makes sense though…..she never did feel like she belonged among her classmates and once when she was being picked on the girl who had been calling her names ended up with some of her hair on fire…

"You believe in demons but not witches?" Alvin says with a roll of his eyes, scoffing as he smirks widely, obviously amused.

"I can believe in demons because I've seen what you can do…the whole witch blood thing is a tad more….unbelievable…since it's me we're talking about, as far as I know my mom and dad didn't cast spells or try and lure children into the house to fatten up and eat," Brittany says, her grip tightening around the steering wheel.

"That's because their blood was normal, the power skipped them and instead went straight to you and your sisters,"

"…..We're witches? And….you're bound to me? How does that work?" Brittany glances at him again to find his eyes on her, she feels a rush of nervousness, something she's never felt when his gaze was upon her…maybe it was because she realized that he picked _her_ and that he chose to stick by her side and protect her.

It made her nervous and excited, "I protect you with my life, stay by your side, listen to you if you give me direct orders. And in return I gain more power, through you my rank rises since you're a fire caster," He says simply, seeming fairly proud to have stumbled across her…..except there was one problem…..

"I don't know how to cast fire!"

"Oh yes you do," His smug tone sends a faint chill down her spine…something tells her that he was going to prove it, he was going to make her use fire…how she wasn't sure yet, but she was afraid of how he might prove his point.

He is a demon after all…..and seems the type to make games out of things.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **More questions answered! Yay!**


	4. Little Bird

Her mind reels with questions that really need some answers, she can feel the anxious need to know what in the world makes them so special….how that guy even knew what they were….and if they were in danger of being attacked again.

But Alvin didn't seem to be in the mood to answer questions, he was staring out the window moping…..all because Jeanette refused to let him drive.

Rolling her eyes she turns her own attention to her window, they were both banished to the back seat, though she knew it was only fair since it's the system her and her sister have worked out for road trips…..she still didn't see why she couldn't drive for a little while longer.

"Cars are so slow…why even have speed limits if these things can go so much faster?" Alvin complains, picking at some of the fraying leather on the back of Jeanette's seat, Brittany swats his knee to stop him from completing his task which earns her a pouting glance from the demon.

"We'd all be dead if we didn't have speed limits," Jeanette answers calmly, driving helped relaxed her and since they were getting closer to their destination she wasn't in that much of a hurry.

Brittany couldn't stand staying quiet any longer, "What's so important about us being witches? And how did that guy find us? Did our parents know?" The questions spill out of her mouth before she can stop and take a breath or space them out…though her sisters didn't seem to complain about it, she sees Eleanor turn slightly in her seat to wait for Alvin's response and she even catches a glimpse of Jeanette's violet eyes flitting up to the rear-view mirror.

Alvin raises an eyebrow and looks to her, "I guess I do owe you some explanation…after all you were kind of just thrust into this whole mess with a demon…." He scratches at his throat as he thinks, one eye squinted close.

"First off, not a lot of witches are around anymore, most have gone into hiding and are very good at it, second witches have a lot of ways they can be used to benefit others. Your blood is one of the purest carriers of magic, anyone who can capture a witch and harvest this magic will be set up for life…..or until the witch bleeds to death. Your hair can be used in wards and spells, so there's that, and then there's a rumor where if you wear the skin of a witch you can become invisible…I don't really believe that one," Alvin mutters, eyes taking on a darker hue as he looks to the three of them.

"O-ok…onto Brittany's next question," Eleanor says with an uneasy laugh, eyes darting between her sisters.

"Your scent and aura give you away, if he has access to hellhounds or if he's trained normal hunting dogs to follow the scent of a witch he could find you that way. There are also new high-tech ways of finding any Being they want, all they have to do is get a smidge of DNA into something like a GPS and they'll be shown all the Beings in the area," Alvin's eyebrows pinch together and he looks like he wants to spit….."It makes it a lot harder to hide," He grumbles annoyed.

"These….hunters don't use this technology a lot right?" Jeanette asks hopefully, her knuckles taking on a white hue as she grips the steering wheel firmly.

"Not a lot of them have access to it, some hunters make deal with demons to try and gain the upper hand on their quarry," Alvin answers uneasily, eyes flashing with an old emotion…something Brittany couldn't quiet place…did someone make a deal with him in the past? That'll be her next question…..

"And our parents…." Eleanor hedges, worrying her lip between her teeth anxiously.

That seems to hit a sore spot…..the demon flinches and glances away from their prying eyes, "Yes, they knew," He answers, voice clipped and short he leans back into his seat, eyes closed as he fakes a yawn.

Brittany frowns, "Alvin…what is it? What are you keeping from us?" Her voice is hard, pressing, and she watches as his eyes flutter open and his jaw tenses.

"Nothing, they knew…..and they blinded your eyes, dulled down your ability to see Beings of the supernatural realm," He explains sitting forward again, hooking his fingers together he lets them take in the information.

"Dulled our abilities…..? How would we get rid of the affect?" Jeanette's eyes flicker up to the mirror again, an eager tint shines in her violet irises and Brittany feels a bit of it rubbing off on her…she wanted to be able to see potential threats…..she wasn't good a fighting invisible things.

"I can lift the spell but we'll have to be someone stationary and safe…the process will blind the three of you from all sight for a few minutes and I don't want us out in the open when that happens," Alvin answers, ears flicking.

"I'm sure we can find a place to park," Jeanette assures him as she begins to search for a exit to take as Eleanor begins to chatter away and ask about what other…Beings there are and if unicorns really exist…..

But Brittany wasn't paying attention to her sister's rambling curiosity, she was still watching the demon-munk closely, eyes taking in all of the tell-tale signs that he had been uneasy….and she watches as he visibly relaxes, he must've dodged a bullet there.

* * *

"You said our parents didn't have powers,"

"They didn't, but your grandmother did, she was able to help your parents by placing the blinding spell on the three of you when you were young. They wanted to do it before you reached the age of five because that's when children are more easily manipulated by imps and pixies, witch children are even more appealing to them…..so if you were able to hear and see them the three of you could've been lured away," Alvin rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, pressing the very tip of his claw to the flesh of his upper inner arm he pulls across and crimson leaks out from a thin cut.

Dragging his finger tip through the liquid he soaks the pad of it completely before turning to Brittany, "Close your eyes," He directs as he leans forward and presses his sticky finger against the center of her forehead.

Brittany closes her eyes as he slowly moves his finger across her skin, she feels the warmth of his blood as he draws along her forehead, the air cools the blood and she can feel it beginning to dry up…..then it vanishes.

Opening her eyes she meets a world of gray mass, panic seizes her for a moment as her eyes dart around wildly, barely recognizing the blobs of darker gray that are her sisters and Alvin, "Relax, this is normal…..just give it a moment," Alvin's voice sounds louder…..but it might be because of her lack of sight that is making her hearing stronger.

She tries to relax but she's been so dependent on her eyesight that she's finding it very difficult to relax her racing heartbeat….but as she waits the world begins to flicker back into shapes and colors she's familiar with.

It's like someone is filling a black and white sketch with color, then they add shading and the world springs to life, she blinks away the last bit of gray to see that the symbol on Jeanette's forehead is seeping into her skin, Eleanor is rubbing at her eyes and blinking hard.

Turning her eyes to Alvin she feels her breath catch in her throat, he changed, so it was true…..

The munk licks his forearm and finger clean, his fur shimmers like flames trapped beneath a harsh wind, they bend to its will and sway along with its current…..his fur isn't the thing that caught her attention at first, there are two horns protruding from his temples, they're not to long or big but they're defiantly not normal.

The horns are bronze in color and the tips look deadly sharp…..his teeth are sharper as well, and she watches in awe as he wipes the last of the red liquid from his arm with a forked tongue, Brittany blinks hard.

"Don't scream, it's still me," He moves his eyes to focus on them and she's once again thrown for a loop, and she thought his fur was stunning!

His eyes look like twin pools of molten gold….swirling and swirling to create pools of darker gold hues with bronze and copper mixed in, his irises aren't exactly black…..they have a blue tint to them and it just makes the gold of his eyes stand out even more.

"You don't have wings," Eleanor's voice breaks the spell that his eyes had over her and she turns to look at her sister confused, "It's just a lot of pictures of demons have them with wings," She explains sheepishly, flashing an apologetic grin.

"I'm a lesser demon, I don't have wings," Alvin explains flexing his fingers, "You can see everything, there aren't any left over gray spots or blurred lines right?" He asks, eyes sweeping over each of them.

"Nope," The girls say in unison, making a smile pull at his lips.

"Good…hey Jean can I drive now?"

* * *

"You're hiding something," Brittany keeps her voice low so as not to wake Jeanette and Eleanor who are both fast a sleep in the back seat, she watches the munk as his eyes flicker to her face, the gold of his eyes seem to glow faintly in the near blackness of the car, flashes of white and yellow dull the effect as the passing cars' headlights illuminate his face.

"Hiding what?" He turns his eyes back to the road, one hand draped lazily upon the steering wheel he doesn't seem to be that into driving, but she knows he'll have a better reaction time than any of them in the car.

"When I asked about our parents…..you looked like I accused you of murder…..what were you going to say? There was something on the tip of your tongue….I could tell," Brittany presses, keeping her eyes pinned to his face as his brows draw together.

"Yes I'm hiding something, but it's best if you don't know ok? Can we drop it?" His tone is short…he's a little upset but she can push him some more without going over the line.

"Alvin, please, if this has something to do with my parents I want to know. I have every right to know," She doesn't raise her voice for fear of rousing her sisters and cutting her prying short, instead she speaks each word sharply through her teeth to get her point across.

A muscle in his jaw twitches and she can see the movement of him grinding his teeth together, "I promised," He says sharply, not afraid to be loud.

"That's all I'll tell you, I made a deal, a promise, and I'm bound by my word to keep it. You can try and dig all you want little bird but I won't crack yet,"

"Fine, then tell me why you call me that, why 'little bird'?" She asks, aggravated…..he said he won't crack _yet_ , she'll just have to ask again sometime soon.

"What do you picture…..when I say, baby falcon?"

"Well, young, and helpless, maybe a little fearsome but it's just a baby. It can't fly or hunt and relies on it's parents…why?"

A small smile pulls at his lips, "So it's a little bird isn't it? That's why…..because you see yourself as weak, helpless and you think you depend on others to fight and protect you. But you're only seeing yourself as this baby bird, you aren't looking forward to what you'll become. One day you'll be a fearsome falcon, a bird of prey that is agile and keen and strong, you won't be picked on by others, you'll be feared," His smile grows.

"You're strong Britt, even though you don't really know it yet,"

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, I apologize for this slightly filler chapter but we'll get into more interesting stuff next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	5. AN OCs needed, please read!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I just wanted to get a quick message out that I'd really like to include a few OCs into this story, I'll only be taking 3 and they can be chipmunk, human, demon, a hunter, or any other supernatural creature.**

 **The only thing I won't accept is a overly powered OC, I'd like to know their weaknesses and strengths along with their physical appearance and whether or not they'll be friend or foe. Clothing is also needed to, what is their main outfit and if they DID have to change what types of clothing would they go for?**

 **Age too! Unless of course they can't remember their age, then that's fine.**

 **Anyway I'm hoping to see what creatures you guys will give and if you did research (that will help me A LOT if you guys know facts and traits about your Ocs species :D)**

 **Thank you for reading this A/N! I'll have the next chapter up shortly!**

 **Bye bye**!


	6. Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm assuming everyone is still liking the story so far….I hope?**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask with a PM or review! I'll answer them as best I can, thank you for reading everyone!**

* * *

The plan was to head straight for the first town on their list, but due to some complications (mainly finding out they're some sort of supernatural beings and then almost becoming roadkill) has set them back, so instead of just continuing on like she hoped they would Jeanette and Eleanor voted to find a local library and go browsing for some books on witches….oh what fun.

Brittany makes her way slowly up the front stairs of the large library, dragging her feet against the steps she watches as Jeanette explains to Eleanor the architecture behind the large stone and marble building…..Eleanor nods every few words but its obvious she's barely hearing Jean's words.

"Brittany come on, the faster we find what we need the faster we'll get out," Jeanette looks back at her, cutting off her speech on the importance of marble columns to venture down the few steps between them and take Brittany's arm.

"I can't believe he bailed on us…he must hate reading as much as I do," Brittany huffs as they finally reach the doors and walk inside, the atmosphere is calmer and almost dimmer than the outside world…..it smells of aging paper and floor cleaners.

"Didn't he say he needed to do something and he'd be back later?" Eleanor asks as she quickly follows them, Jeanette is leading the way, violet eyes sweeping the plastic signs taped to the sides of the bookshelves around them, indicating what section they're in with various numbers and letters….Brittany couldn't understand a single one.

"I just want to see what types of books they have….." Jeanette explains as they finally come to a stop between two towering shelves.

Brittany escapes her sister's grasp and drifts over to a empty table a few feet away, she doesn't hate libraries or books…..she's just not a big reader.

Looking down at the sleek table she rolls her eyes upon seeing some thin cravings in the surface, most are names and a few are crude smiley faces and she knows they've been left behind by bored students and teenagers who have passed through the library before…..shaking her head she curls her arms upon the top of the table and rests her chin on her forearms.

For a few minutes Brittany struggles to resist the pull of sleep, her eyelids droop steadily as the calm almost complete silence of the library covers her in a blanket of familiarity, she thought it'd be strange to be back in a normal environment doing what she probably would've thought nothing more of before everything went to hell…..but now that she knows she's not normal….this place has a strange foreign atmosphere that she can't quiet place and as she struggles to stay between the realm of sleep and awake she catches the glimpse of a figure slinking between the aisles, moving incredibly swiftly.

Jerking awake she fights the wave of dizziness that makes the drowsy pull of sleep stronger, shaking her head she focuses all her attention on the spot she had seen the figure, her eyebrows pull together as she stares intently at the shadows….waiting for something to pop out.

And indeed something does, Brittany chokes back a scream as Alvin bursts out of the shadows grinning cheekily as he shouts "Boo!"

"Ugh you jerk!" Brittany leans back, not bothering to stem her temper or her voice as she glares hot daggers at the amused demon who pulls out a chair across from her and turns it around, sitting down in it backwards he leans forward to rest the back of the chair against the edge of the table.

"Scaredy cat," He taunts, eyes glowing with glee and mischief as he leans back slightly to avoid her knuckles aimed for his nose, when it came to being startled by someone she knew Brittany didn't take the act lightly…..just ask her sisters who have both been on the end of a quick punch to gut.

"You're a real ass you know that?" She fumes leaning back into her chair as her boredom and drowsy air churns into annoyance and anger, the nerve of him! What would've happened if she had screamed and attracted everyone's attention?

Gosh that would've been embarrassing.

"Hey Brittany we found some books," Jeanette and Eleanor make their way toward the table, each balancing a decent pile of books which they set heavily onto the table top, "Oh hi Alvin," Eleanor smiles warmly at the munk who flashes her a quick smile of his own.

"Research huh?" He questions plucking a book off the top he reads the title and arches a brow, "Why are you guys interested in other Beings, I thought you wanted to learn more about witches?" he questions looking to Jeanette who nods to confirm his words.

"We do want to learn more about witches but we might as well try and get an idea on what might be after us right?" She asks in her soft tone of voice, all curiosity and wonder she watches the munk with questioning violet irises.

"Yeah you have a point," He agrees setting the book down again he stands and stretches, "Well I'll leave you ladies to it," He says, making to take his leave.

"You just got here…..where are you going now?" Brittany stands, a bit anxious to follow….she still needs to pester him about that 'promise' he made, he'll break eventually…..

"Just going on a walk…." He supplies with a shrug of his shoulders, not at all surprised when she moves over to stand at his side, "I'll walk with you, I'd rather not read….."

"Don't take long, we'll have questions for you Alvin," Eleanor says as she settles into Brittany's empty chair, pulling a book from the pile she flips it open as Jeanette joins her.

"I still don't see why they want to research something on their own…." Brittany mutters as she follows Alvin from the library, they descend the massive staircase and start off down the sidewalk at a casual pace.

"They're curious, I don't blame them," Alvin's eyes are trained ahead, his paws stuffed into the depths of his pockets, "But….knowing you, you'll just go straight to the source for answers," his eyes lock with hers.

"You know me so well," Brittany says with a roll of her eyes and a small smirk, "If you knew I was going to question you why did you let me come along?"

"Because I believe you deserve answers, there's a lot that you don't know Brittany…the longer I keep it hidden there's a greater chance you'll come to hate me," The seriousness of his tone makes her smirk fall from her lips and her face draws tight with worry and fear.

"Hate you?" She echoes, now she's almost afraid to ask him all the jumbled thoughts bumping around in her brain, but she needs to know…

"Most people hate demons, I'm surprised your sisters were so keen to the idea of keeping me around," Alvin's eyes flicker to the street, watching a couple walking in the opposite direction down the sidewalk, Brittany's gaze is drawn to them as well, following his.

"Ok…first question, how good is your hearing?" She better start light with the questions…..she's not entirely sure if she's ready for the whole truth.

"I can hear a few blocks over, their conversation to me sounds like they're walking beside me," His rounded ears twitch and he rolls his shoulders, eyes moving from the people to the sidewalk ahead, "My sense of smell is also strong, probably stronger than my hearing…..and my sight is pretty amazing too," He winks at her now and she manages a smile.

"I have to ask…what's the promise you made? Who was it with and how does it even affect us?" the words tumble from her mouth like pebbles tumbling over a powerful waterfall.

All evidence of humor is wiped clean from his face and she swears she sees his eyes take on a darker, harsher golden hue, "If I tell you I don't want you to hate me…..ok?"

"Alvin….please what is it?"

"It's a promise I made to your mother,"

* * *

She promised she wouldn't hate him….but she didn't promise that she wouldn't run.

Her chest aches with the quick harsh breaths she forces down past the solid lump in her thought…..the anger swells like a hot air balloon in her chest and tries to smother out the disbelief….the feeling of betrayal, the pure raw agony of realizing that all her life she's been lied to.

Her bare feet slap against the cooling concrete as the faint distant rumble of thunder sounds at her heels, a cool wet breeze brushes over her damp heated cheeks and she raises her arm to stubbornly wipe at the salty tears dripping steadily from her blurred eyes.

Brittany slows as his figure appears at the end of the sidewalk, golden eyes trained on her as she inhales painful shallow breaths…..how long has she been running? Taking a step back she turns sharply and races off the way she came…trying to block out his voice as he calls for her over the sudden roar of thunder overhead.

She never knew her mother…..never got a chance to meet her, the woman who helped raise her wasn't related to her at all…and upon hearing that she mothered Jeanette and Eleanor it just made the raw hole in her heart swell with jealousy and disbelief.

Their father married quickly after his first wife's death…whether it was to help cushion the grief he felt at losing his beloved wife during childbirth then living with the very being who caused her death…..she'd never know, because now he's dead, killed harshly by that man.

Her mother knew she would die….she knew that her child would die with her if something wasn't done, the doctor's wouldn't listen to her helpless pleas months before her due date, they kept telling her she was healthy, the baby was healthy, that she was scared because this is her first child. And it'll be her only child.

Brittany stumbles over a crack in the sidewalk, her knees catch the concrete and she feels the harsh stone cut open her skin as the sobs finally work their way past the roadblocks in her chest, the tears fall fast and heavy as she cries loudly, grateful when the rain is finally released and the thunder drowns out the sound of her downfall.

Her mother made a deal with a demon, save her child and take her own soul…prevent the death of her baby and when she dies during the birth she wouldn't go to Heaven….no, her soul would go to _him_ , Alvin would claim ownership of her soul…..and protect the baby she gave up everything for.

Her heart finally feels everything, the harsh reality of her mother….dying for her, the deep betrayal at having gone through life believing that her family was perfect, that her only friend was there because he chose to…..because he _cared_ , when all along it was part of their damn deal….he was bound by his word to protect her.

And she's tried of being protected.

Ripping the ring off her finger she stands slowly and pulls her arm back before chunking the ring clean off into the street…she doesn't know where it lands but she could care less.

So long as he can never find her again, she might be able to be happy again.

* * *

 **Brittany's real mother knew that her and her baby (Brittany) would die…..how she learned this information, well you'll find out soon enough ;)**


	7. Witch Friends

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry if it took me a little longer than usual to update, but I wasn't sure if I should continue since it is taking awhile to get the story going and get to all the action but I really like writing it so I'm going to just keep updating as much as I can.**

 **Oh! I had an OC turned in and there are still two slots open if anyone is interested! I'll post an official OC chapter as soon as I get the last two, those who send in a detailed OC will have all information posted to the chapter so I hope you guys will be ok with that?**

 **Here is the current OC:**

 _ **Name: Victoria Westfield**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Species: Fairy**_

 _ **Age:18**_

 _ **Owner:**_ _ **EverthingAtOnce**_

 **I was going to put the whole bio into this author's note but I decided I'll save it for the upcoming OC information chapter :)**

 **Also! I wanted to include either a song or quote into the beginning of each chapter :D I thought it'd be fun!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

" _Those who are heartless, once cared too much" - Unknown_

He should've stayed closer, but he was afraid that if he tailed her closely she'd lose it and start yelling at him….or worse, she might be one those people who lash out if their temper gets the best of them and he didn't want her to break her fingers if she tried punching him with all her might.

Alvin squints through the onslaught of rain, barely feeling the cool liquid as he tugs his hood lower, ignoring the feel of his soaked clothing settling against his skin, he can't catch a cold…but Brittany can, and she's still outside, he can feel the pull of her ring.

He pauses and raises a paw to shield his eyes from the sting of the rain as the faint scent of blood lingers on the chilled air, frowning he moves closer to the source to find the faint smudge of red on the concrete…..it's being washed away quickly and the scent that lingers on the wind is being tossed away swiftly…but her ring hasn't alerted him to the fact that she's in trouble.

Frowning he crosses the street, following the pull he feels the metal around his finger squeeze down harshly before the metal contracts and goes back to normal, looking around he catches the glint of the red gem sitting in the grass of a flower bed.

His chest tightens and he swiftly picks up the ring, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he looks around desperately for the chipette…but she's no where in sight….he stuffs her ring into his pocket before he can crush it in his palm.

The rage fills him swiftly and he lets it boil in his veins just beneath his skin, he grits his teeth and ignores the faint pain in his jaw from working his teeth so hard against each other, his teeth sharpen further and one cuts his tongue, drawing blood.

She's hurt…lost her ring, and now he has to resort to measures he doesn't like to take in her presence just to find her…..she must've been captured by something, something smart enough to toss her ring away so he couldn't find them easily.

He clenches his fists and starts off briskly down the sidewalk, worry gnawing a large hole in his stomach as he follows an invisible thread tying them together…his eyes have darkened to the point where they look nearly black in the dim weather.

If someone has her, he won't even bother to ask questions first.

Brittany finally decided to take refuge in a building….she didn't want to go somewhere too public because she knows she looks like hell…..so she avoided all the warm little restaurants and cafés, and instead let herself be drawn towards the neon glowing signs in a small shop window.

A palm reader…hopefully they won't charge her to just sit in there for awhile till the rain lets up, shoving open the tiny door she's welcomed by a blast of warm air and the scent of vanilla and jasmine, she inhales the warm scents and closes her eyes with a shaky breath.

Her body is still trying to recover from her episode earlier, her breathing is shaky and she can feel it trembling in her lungs, "Hello dear, come sit," Brittany nearly jumps out of her skin as a soft voice calls to her from further in the shop.

The place is lit only by candles…..and the walls and carpet are both shades of purple, the carpet itself is so soft that she sinks into the fibers with each step. It's not that creepy…there are some dolls, candles, voodoo stuff, bowls, jars and lots of plants.

There's statues too, and a very lifelike dark tabby one draws her attention, crossing the room she inches closer to the feline to touch it's porcelain side…..the cat's eyes open and it blinks, she surprises a yelp of surprise as the cat greets her with a single purr before hopping down from its perch and trotting off down a small hallway, disappearing behind a dark curtain covered in various sizes of stars.

Brittany slowly follows the feline and pushes the curtain open, eyes drawn immediately to the young woman sitting at a cloth covered table, a single candle illuminates her face and she looks up to meet her wide uncertain eyes, "I apologize for Rodney's trick, he likes to play games with our guests," She says soothingly as the cat hops up onto the table.

"She deserves it, dragging in rain and mud," The cat scoffs, orange eyes scolding as he looks to her with a scowl.

"H-he talks….."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be all surprised…..you are a witch after all," The woman stands and takes a shawl off her chair, "Come sit, I'll let you stay till you're dry and the storm has passed. We have to protect our own these days….." She sighs and drapes the shawl over her shoulders, leading her to the other chair poised at the table.

"You're a witch…?" Brittany isn't all that surprised…she figured she'll run across more 'mythical' beings sooner or later and the fact that she ran into the first witch surprises her, "I have so many questions, I-"

"Don't worry I'll answer them, but first would you like some hot chocolate?" The woman pats her shoulder gently before heading back for the curtain, Rodney's eyes have been trained on Brittany the entire time and she nods, meeting the cat's eyes now.

"It won't take long," She assures her, vanishing beyond the curtain, leaving her and the strange talking cat alone.

"So uh…..sorry about the mess," Brittany apologizes, pulling the shawl closer as she tries to make small talk with the animal….he rolls his eyes.

"I don't have to clean it…so I guess I can forgive you, I don't like water," He huffs licking the fur on his chest, "It is rare to have another witch in town…..most of the time they stick to hiding,"

"Why? We look normal….we're not dangerous….I mean…." Brittany swallows and shifts in her chair, unsure, she didn't know anything about this world…..she doesn't know the rules, how others feel…..

"Most aren't dangerous, no, but hunters and humans don't think that, they see something new and strange and they think it's dangerous, they want it controlled," The cat's eyes harden and his thin ears twitch as the soft clink of dishes reaches Brittany's ears, she turns in her chair as the woman returns with a tray carrying three streaming mugs.

"Here you go…I'm Astoria, and you are?" She asks taking her seat as she hands Brittany one of the warm mugs and sets the tray down before picking up her own, Rodney walks over to her and climbs into her lap without a word.

"Brittany, thank you for all this, helping a total stranger like this, it's very kind of you," She says taking a slow sip, the warm hot chocolate seeps down her throat and settles heavenly in her stomach, warming her through.

"Kindness shouldn't be shocking…..but you're very welcome Brittany, I'm happy to have you in my little place, can I ask how you came to be here? My shop doesn't really stand out and the rain should've kept you indoors," Astoria says as she eyes the chipette.

Brittany tenses slightly and looks down into her mug, "I got in an argument….found out some shocking things that I couldn't swallow at the moment and I'm still struggling with it….." she admits quietly, cupping her hands around the mug.

Astoria tucks a dark strand of hair behind her ear, now that Brittany's eyes have adjusted to the dim lightning she takes in the woman's appearance, Astoria looks to be in her late twenties and her dark hair reaches down to her shoulders and curl in faint ringlets around her face.

The woman has a tan complexation to her and her eyes are a light brown color, she has a few faint freckles across her nose and cheeks, "An argument?" She echoes raising an eyebrow.

"With a friend…." Brittany says evenly, should she even call Alvin a friend? He watched her grow up, helped her with her problems…..even though he kept a vital piece of information from her that shouldn't change the way she acts around him.

Astoria nods and sets her mug aside, leaning forward onto the table her eyes take on a serious glint, darkening slightly as she looks past the candle's flames, "Brittany…you know I'm a witch, so I'll share my powers with you, I have Sight, which means I can see various paths that the future can take….sometimes I see the end path but sometimes I only see the multiple possibilities, so I feel that I should tell you that your future has a lot in store and you need to remain strong even if you feel that you're not," She pauses and pity crosses her features, "You've been through so much and yet it's all just beginning, I'm an ally that you can come to if you're in need ok? Remember that,"

Brittany nods slowly, trying to ignore the anxiousness bubbling in her belly, "Thank you…..again…..I think I need your help now though, my friend says I control fire..?" she says uneasily.

"Oh an elemental witch, it's hard enough to try and control an element but fire is the most unstable…..are you wanting some advice and training?" Astoria asks smiling softly at her, sensing that Brittany was uncomfortable with the future talk.

"That'd be amazing, I don't know the first thing about being a witch…." She admits sheepishly, smiling softly.

"We'll start with a few books,"

"Why does stuff always involve books?"

* * *

Brittany wasn't entirely sure how she stayed with the kind older witch….she learned a few runes and simple protection spells that she couldn't wait to teach her sisters….she might even bring them by so they can talk and learn with Astoria.

She flips through the rune book, searching for the invisibility one Astoria had mentioned earlier, the older girl places three fresh mugs of hot chocolate on the table and glances at the quiet clock on the wall with a slight frown.

"Expecting someone?" Brittany teases lightly, looking up from the book with a small smile.

"I am, yes," Astoria informs her, sitting down just as the front door's bell rings, alerting them to their new guest.

Brittany frowns and makes to stand up, "Maybe I should go then, is it a client?" She asks worried she overstayed her welcome.

"Don't worry dear, you don't have to go yet," Brittany glances over her shoulder as the curtain parts and she fights down the sudden urge to bolt.

Alvin walks into the room dripping wet, a look of pure fury on his face as he takes the third seat at the table and takes the untouched mug of hot chocolate, Astoria doesn't even spare him a glance as she goes through her own book.

"Y-you knew he was coming?"

"You're always one step ahead Astoria,"

"Yes well, it comes with the blood I guess,"

Brittany didn't think she could be any more shocked than she is right now…"You two know each other?!"

* * *

 **Introducing a minor character I just came up with on the spot! You guys think Brittany will manage to use the runes she learned?**

 **We'll find out sooner than you think!**


End file.
